1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubular frame structures and more particularly to a multi-component assembly for the manufacture of a customized structure.
2. Prior Art
Small framed structures, particularly intended for a temporary basis, are often flimsy and difficult to assemble, disassemble or re-use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a frame assembly which is easily put together and disassembled and which is readily reusable in a further construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame assembly arrangement which is light weight, compact, long-lasting, resistant to weather and corrosion, and which is readily coverable by a variety of fabric or planar material.